Galautine
by akanemori
Summary: —YohioPiko. Piko galau, galau sekali. #MeribaValentine


**Galautine**

Mariba entery by akanemori

Vocaloid isn't mine. **Sho-ai.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

14 Februari,

Seharusnya menjadi hari indah bagi seluruh pasangan—atau bahkan seluruh anak remaja jaman sekarang.

 _Tapi tidak bagi Piko tahun ini._

Helaian rambutnya yang berwarna pucat seakan dilewati angin begitu saja. Seolah eksistensinya tidak pernah ada dari awal.

Dari kejauhan ia dapat memandang Yohio—Yuguruma Yohio, yang sudah ia tandai sebagai gebetan—atau mungkin sekarang mantan gebetan?—dengan sendu. Ayolah, manusia seperti apa yang tidak cemburu kalau gebetanmu didekati—atau lebih tepatnya dikerumuni oleh kumpulan makhluk bernama wanita.

Apa itu? Jijik.

Itu adalah pemikiran orang awam. Seperti yang terlihat, Piko berbeda. Iya, ketertarikannya sedikit melenceng. Kenapa?  
Piko menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang gadis manis bernama Miki, ya, cukup manis—bahkan dia menyabet predikat dua gadis paling diincar seangkatan (jika bertanya siapakah yang pertama, sudah pasti sang diva, Miku, tapi itu sudah beda cerita).

Piko lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Berat. Kalau tidak salah, musim semi tahun lalu, Miki menembaknya. Benar. Menembaknya. Miki yang itu. Tapi Piko saat itu tidak pernah melihat orang lain selain Yohio—sampai sekarang kalau bisa disebut.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi kalau kau menyimpan cintamu begitu lama? Maka rasa cintamu itu akan menumpuk dan menumpuk, menjadi timbunan gunung, dan kau akan berharap itu terbakar oleh panasnya musim panas. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, kau tahu itu semua tidak bisa terjadi semudah itu—kalau pun bisa pasti akan meninggalkan bekas kan?

Lantas apa yang harus Piko lakukan?

Tetap mencintai dan berharap lebih atau mencari cinta lain yang lebih berpotensi?

Ok, asal mula ini semua karena Yohio. Salahkan dia karena ia terlalu supel, salahkan dia karena ia terlalu kosmopolitan. Dan salahkan dia karena ia terlalu baik. Saat itu, awal semester baru, Piko yang memang sudah dari sananya tidak memiliki teman dekat, berdiri mematung di depan kelas. Sial, kenapa ia bisa sakit saat awal semester seperti ini? Dugaan, pasti tidak ada yang menyisakan tempat duduk untuknya—kalaupun ada, pasti di paling depan. Piko tahu konsekuensinya di depan. Menjadi sasaran pertanyaan guru dan tidak bisa tidur siang di kelas. Itu sudah menjadi neraka dunia bagi Piko.

Bukannya Piko berprasangka buruk dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tetapi jangankan mengenal baik, Piko saja tidak yakin bisa menyebutkan nama-nama yang tercantum di absen kelasnya dari a sampai z. Jadi sepertinya Piko hanya bisa pasrah saat itu.

Saat itu juga sosok pahlawan turun dari lantai dua, Yohio. Ia awalnya menatap Piko dengan bingung, ya gimana gak bingung? Piko menatap kelasnya seakan kandang harimau. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dideskripsikan. Yohio—yang kebetulan lagi gak ada teman sebangku dan tiba-tiba pintar—langsung menawarkan tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Selanjutnya mereka menjadi teman dekat pakai sekali, bagai Dora dan Boots, sepaket, susah dipisahkan.

Menjijikan memang, Piko saja ingin muntah karena ketertarikannya yang sudah melenceng. Tetapi sekali lagi, dia bisa apa?

Melihat Yohio dari kejauhan, berharap bisa dekat seperti dulu lagi?  
Yang benar saja, bahkan Yohio terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya.

* * *

Ah, ngomong-ngomong ini valentine.  
Piko ingat. Saat valentine ia sibuk memberikan coklat ke Yohio, melemparkan coklat ke meja Yohio dengan alasan 'Kakakku ada bikin coklat, kelebihan, buatmu aja,' atau 'Aku dikasih coklat sama cewek lain'. Padahal coklat itu kalau bukan ia bikin sendiri, minimal ia membeli di supermarket.

((Ah iya, Piko juga dapat coklat dari cewek lain, memangnya ada yang memerhatikannya ya?))

Lalu tahun ini apa?  
Hubungannya dengan Yohio begitu jauh, jadi haruskah ia absensi dari kebiasaannya memberi coklat?  
Lagipula Yohio tidak pernah memberi coklat balasan tuh—kalau ada pun hanya coklat sisa atau traktiran.

Piko makin galau. Galau berat. Sangat galau. Rasanya seperti tidak ada tujuan lagi. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari sini.

Indera penciuman Piko tiba-tiba menyiumi aroma familiar. Apa ini? Baunya seperti Yohio. Manik Piko membesar begitu melihat Yohio tengah berjalan ke sini. Ke pohon bunga Sakura. Piko yang panik memutuskan untuk bersembunyi seadanya di balik pohon sakura.

Punggung Yohio merosot, membelakangi pohon sakura dan tertunduk. Lengannya memeluk pasangan kakinya sendiri dengan erat. Suara Yohio yang terserah dan senyuman Yohio tergetir yang pernah Piko lihat, tertampang jelas di wajah Yohio. Tapi kenapa?

"Piko..."

Suara Yohio lirih. Bolehkah Piko menampar dirinya sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa ini bukan delusinya?  
"...Kamu dimana?"

Piko tersenyum, lalu berjalan menggenggam tangan Yohio. "Apa yang kamu katakan? Aku disini, di sebelahmu," Piko menggeleng, tidak pernah ia tahu bahwa Yohio bisa secengeng ini. Yohio terdiam membisu.

"Kau tidak disini lagi—"

Piko bingung. Piko heran. Sangat. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Yohio berkata seakan ia tidak memiliki eksistensi berarti? Baru saja Piko ingin melanjutkan kalimat tanyanya, Yohio tiba-tiba saja melanjutkan perkataannya,

"—di sisiku."

tangisan Yohio setetes demi setetes kembali pecah. Untuk kali ini ijinkan Yohio menjadi secengeng ini. Untuk kali ini di depan Piko. Piko sendiri sibuk menyusun puzzle yang dibuat oleh Yohio. Ah, realisasi menamparnya.

* * *

Tanggal 13 Februari, tepatnya sehari sebelum valentine. Piko sudah menggenggam coklatnya, iya, dia buat malam-malam sekali dan berakhir lupa bahwa valentine masih besok. Sungguh bodoh.

Dan dia sudah tepat di depan Yohio, betapa bodoh sekali ia.

"Yang benar saja Piko, kau membawa coklat di hari yang salah~ untuk siapa itu? Jangan bilang tanda kasih sayang untukku?" Yohio malah berakhir meledeknya. Ih, Piko jadi Illfeel.

"Apa sih! Salah siapa coba yang kemarin memainkan ponselku dua puluh empat jam dan berakhir mengubah harinya?!" Piko melotot galak, tidak terima coklat jerih payahnya tidak dianggap.

"Ahahaha, oke oke, maaf, jangan galak gitu Piko, nanti gak imut lagi," lagi-lagi Yohio meledeknya, maaf deh kalau mukanya Piko unyu nan imut. "Jadi itu untuk siapa? Siapa yang beruntung mendapat coklat di tanggal 13?"

Piko terdiam, "Elu bego,"

"Ha? Ap—"  
"Elu, b.e.g.o"  
"Aku ga ngerti nyedh, jadi elu bikin ni coklat buat gue?"  
Piko menggulirkan bola matanya, plis Yohio gak peka atau beneran bodoh sih, jangan bilang telinganya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik "Tanda sayang. Buat elu,"

Yohio membatu. Ah, Piko sudah tahu, mendapat coklat dari sesama jenis tentu adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik. Buruk bahkan.

"Piko, dengar, aku tidak yakin dengan pe—"  
"Aku mengerti, bisa kau menerima coklat ini dan membiarkanku pulang?" Aku lelah, Piko lelah, ia tahu ini berarti penolakan secara halus. Lebih menyakitkan. Yohio mengambil coklat itu dan memberikan Piko akses untuk pulang. Ini berarti selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal untuk cintanya, selamat tinggal untuk persahabatannya—

—dan selamat tinggal untuk dunia. Piko tidak tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir baginya

* * *

"Kau pergi terlalu cepat bodoh," Yohio masih berbicara sendiri. Piko tahu, kalau sebenarnya Yohio tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Piko tahu, kalau sebenarnya Yohio berangan-angan sedang berbicara dengan dirinya. Piko juga tahu, kalau tanpa sadar Yohio **memang** berbicara dengan dirinya.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar jawaban dariku,"

Piko menyernyit. Jelas-jelas ia sudah ditolak kan? Hei, beri Piko penjelasan!  
"Aku juga bodoh, aku juga menyukaimu... Aku mengira coklat darimu hanyalah coklat biasa, untuk sahabat... Tapi saat aku akan mengejarmu, semua seperti bencana besar, boom—"  
Satu isakan "—begitu sadar kau tidak ada di sisiku lagi,"

Piko ingat semua. Setelah pulang sekolah ia tidak bisa menjernihkan pikirannya, penglihatannya remang-remang. Dan begitu tersadar, sebuah balok konstruksi sudah satu jengkal di atasnya, bersiap menimpa tubuh mungilnya. Untuk selanjutnya, Piko tidak bisa membayangkan.

Piko menangis. Tapi tak bisa.

Dia sudah tiada kan? Bagaimana orang yang sudah tiada bisa menangis?

Meski pun Piko seorang wanita pun, takdir tetap murka dan tidak akan mau menyatukan mereka.  
Piko berbisik di telinga Yohio, berharap Yohio bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

 _Aku menyukaimu Yohio_ —

— _aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu._

 _Yohio terperajat dan menoleh. Piko sudah tidak ada disana._

* * *

Ini bukanlah Valentine bagi Piko. Tidak pernah lagi. Mengetahui perasaan Yohio sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Saia galau. Galauin fic ini karena sudah di rewrite empat kali. Awalnya humor, lalu romance, lalu humor lagi, lalu entah kenapa berakhir angst :"))

((mungkin untuk Piko hurt/comf)) ((alasan kenapa judulnya nganu adalah karena aka lagi galau karena ulangan banyak))

Baper gila saia nulis ini, keinget pair fandom jauh di sebrang :(

tapi beneran, seneng banget bisa nuntasin nih cerita, yey~

(Terima kasih karena saia tidak dapet bagian PikOliv, bisa banjir rumah :"")

akanemori, semoga Meriba berjalan sukses~


End file.
